Mina Mongoose
Mina Mongoose is a Main Character in The Days Series. Personality Mina has demonstrated to being very kind and loving, especially toward Sonic. She also revealed that she fell in love with him because his parents were turned into Robians, just like her mother and was heartbroken when she saw that Sonic loved Sally; something she failed to see at the time. While Sonic was tossed into space, she entered a relationship with her band's manager, Ash, until Sonic returned, in which Mina had conflicted feelings. In the end, she realized that she loved Ash more. She can also be rather timid and shy, especially when she first appeared. One such place she suffered from nervousness was right before an enormous, sold-out concert in New Mobotropolis. Bio Mina, is a Golden yellow 12-year old Mongoose with Flowing purple hair. and Green Eyes. She is kind and has developed more a cool easy going lifestyle while she wants to use her Singing ability to make people happy she's having a hard time to keeping job. She currently works as Oceana Cafe as a Waitress. She is usually seen wearing a black tank top, Khacky shorts., and highly buffed Turquoise gloves and boots. She is a Childhood friend of Amy's and Ice's and was the main source of Ice's affection at a young age but even to this day she is still oblivious that Ice held feelings for her longer than any man she's dated. Arc Days Mina First appears in "That Day..." she is first seen at the mall getting a call from Amy, who invites her to stay at her place while Abby and Yui are on their trip. Mina then gets help with her luggage from Silver. She is then seen in the kitchen while Silver is on the phone with Ice, and is later seen in the living room with everybody. In "Mischief Blasting Shadow?!" she is seen in the morning talking to Maria about incest and is disgusted about it, she then talks to Amy about incest and Amy is in shock. She is seen again in the kitchen with Silver while Silver is on the phone with Mighty, and questions the image that Silver saw. In "Guilt&Confession" She is seen talking to Silver about a double date, she is then later seen talking to Ash Mongoose her boyfriend and her last scene is in the living room between a call with Silver and Ice, she also talks to Honey about how Honey was going to propose and Honey tells her about Amy and Ice about having sex leaving Mina in utter shock. In "Love Pain and Betrayal Part 1" She is arguing with Amy about her having sex with Ice, she then is told by Ice that Ash was murdered and is depressed by this. In "Love, Pain and Betrayal Part 2" she makes up with Amy and she is also seen amonst the girls who are possessed by mischief forms about to beat up Sally, then Silver Purifies her heart. In "True Feelings" she accepts Silvers date and then they are seen together at the christmas party. In "Epilogue it is revealed that she is getting black-mailed by ice. Beach Days In "Vacation Flies By" She is seen running at night and comes across a white girl laying passed out on the ground. Magic Days in "Epilogue" Mina visits Amy in the hospital and brings her a dvd from high school, after that she appears during the Montage, later Aaron brings up that he heard ice is blackmailing her. Sol Days In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time, She is present when Her mother reveals to her that King Freeze is her father. She later is shown having a conflict with Amy who tells her that she is getting in the way of her happiness. Days Shorts Mina is mentioned In "Valentines Day" as one of the girls who might give to chocolate too Ice and Silver. She is then later seen with Silver. she appears in "Album Days-1" in a photo. she appears with the other girls in "Valentines Day Girl Version" and it is mentioned that she will give Silver chocolate. she appears in another photo in "Album Days-2". Family * Isabella Mongoose (Mother) Friends * Amy Rose * Silver The Hedgehog (Boy-Friend) * Ice The Porcupine * Cream The Rabbit * Strike The Bear * Barby Koala * Honey The Cat * Maria The Hedgehog * Mighty The Armadillo * Espio The Chameleon * Ash Mongoose (Ex-Boyfriend, Deceased) * Light Homunculus